Everything is not what it seems
by Marce5500
Summary: What happens when your mom dies, your left alone, a monster tries to kill you, you meet a centaur, and now your dragged off to a 'special' camp. And this all happens in less than a year. My name is Dawn and this is my story.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. If I did Percy will be a banana. Nah just kidding. . .or I'm I? Muwahaha. On with the story!**

I was daydreaming about riding a Pegasus into the sunset. When me.o'nell said in her crackly voice " do you mind if you repeat my speech for people who weren't paying attention." I was thinking yes I do mind. But didn't say it out loud. I copied her exact words. I was half paying attention and half daydreaming.

" that's why your my favorite student." Everybody murmured. I may be dyslectic but I'm a straight A student.

The bell rung. I was charging out the one degree room when someone grabbed my hand. Three words rang in my head. LET. ME. GO. I turned around to yell at the person. But my words were caught in my mouth. I was staring into the green eyes of Michael lockfort. He started into my blue grey ones. When he said " um dawn would you like to hang out sometime?" Huh? I was thinking. Why would Michael want me to hang out with him? He always with the popular kids. While I sit by myself in the gazebo. I'm the smart girl with no friends. I don't get it. I'm nice and caring. But no friends.

" uh uh sure?" Great vocabulary right?

" okay meet me at lunch." Then he left.

He does know lunch is right now. Right? Oh well. As I was walking out. Ms.o'nell called me to her desk. What did I do? I'm so confuse. She grabbed me with what seemed like claws. Then started murmuring things in a different language. I recognized as Greek. What the heck i don't know Greek. But I understood her. She kept on saying you will die half blood. You will die. Whaaattt?! I'm not a half blood. I learned in my world cultures class that half bloods are half mortal half god.

" huh?" She started shaking and green smoke came out of her mouth.

" help me. Help me. Stranger danger. Stranger danger." I yelled. I know she's not a stranger but still.

Then Michael came in with a bronze looking sword. And mr brunner my world cultures teacher came in after him in his wheelchair. He is the best teacher ever. Period. He makes reference to Greek myths like he been there. Little did I know he was. Michael went up to ms.o'nell and slashed her in half. I screamed. She then turned into dust.

" come on" he said while grabbing my arm. He dragged me to a car and was in the backseat. How he get there so fast? Michael drove the car to my house. How'd he know we're my house was? I never told him. One word. STALKER ?.

" dawn please go get any personal belongings. And some clothes. Oh and don't bring any electronics." Said .

" why" I questioned.

" because were we're going no electronics are allowed."

" okay. By the way can I bring my dog?" I almost forgot my French bulldog thunder.

" can your mother take care of it?"

" no, she died a couple months ago."

" I'm sorry for your lost. But since no one seems to be able to take care of your dog we may take him."

" yay" I opened the car door. And ran into my house.

I grabbed all my personal belongings. No electronics though. I had to leave my phone and iPod here. It's not like I have many people on my phone. Just my mom who died and a few family members. I found my dog laying on my bed. I grabbed him and told him we're moving. He seemed to understand and dashed out of my room. He came back in with his favorite ball and squeaky toy. But he pop the squeaky part a long time ago. He still loves it though. I got my bag and his carrying bag. He hoped in and started whimpering. I got his dog food and started filling it with food. He gobbled it up quick. I also grabbed a treats bag for him. And left.

I got into the car and we drove off. " stop here" said . We stopped and got out. We walked a few feet up when we came to a hill. We walked up it to stop at a pine tree.

" what do you see" said .

" I see a strawberry field and a big house."

" welcome to camp half blood Dawn."


End file.
